Zatoczka zatoczka piratów
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 12 'Victoria: '''Ostatnio, w Totalnej Porażce Tropikalnej Wyspie! Finałowa czwórka, zmierzyła się z wyścigiem przez reprodukcje słynnej Amazonki! Wiele niebezpieczeństw, przeszkód oraz niespodziewana wygrana wyzwania. Oczywiście przez "przypadek" zapomniałam powiedzieć jednej rzeczy. Ostatecznie odpadł "najlepszy" zawodnik jak sam siebie określał - Roberto. Szykujcie się na dzisiejszy odcinek, finałowa trójka powalczy o miejsce w finale! Kto do niego się dostanie? Oglądajcie: TOTALNĄ! PORAŻKE! TROPIKALNĄ WYSPE!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. W domku dziewczyn Kolejny dzień i kolejna sprzeczka o łazienkę. Tym razem trochę inna niż to zazwyczaj było. Nina tym razem nie chciała się z nią kłócić a omówić o ważnej sprawie. 'Nina: '''Maia! Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwnie ale... '''Maia: '''Ale co? '''Nina: '''Musimy zawrzeć sojusz '''Maia: 'ŻE CO!? 'Nina: '''Od razu ci wszystko wyjaśnię. Jake wczoraj powiedział, że poradzi sobie z nami. Z nami czyli dziewczynami. '''Maia: '''Czyli twierdzisz, że uważa, że jest lepszy od kobiet? '''Nina: '''Nie, no jest OK, ale to mnie trochę zdenerwowało i musimy mu dać nauczkę. Zawrzemy sojusz i w dzisiejszym głosowaniu, wyeliminujemy go. '''Maia: '''A co jeśli wygra? '''Nina: '''Uwierz mi! Nie wygra... W pokoju zwierzeń: Maia '''Maia: '''Z jednej strony, mam ochotę wyeliminować ją od dawna. Z drugiej, niech teraz wypadnie Jake, a ja sama sobie poradzę z nią w finale. Będę mieć większą satysfakcje z wygranej, a ona zostanie dobita. Przed domkami ''Jake, Nina oraz Maia czekali, aż Victoria przyjedzie oraz wyjaśni im zasady dzisiejszego wyzwania. Niedługo później dotarła do nich na swoim Jeep'ie. 'Victoria: '''Witam tegoroczną finałową trójkę. Musicie się cieszyć, że dotarliście już tak daleko. '''Jake: '''Yhm '''Maia: '''Tak '''Nina: '''Bardzo '''Victoria: '''To jeszcze bardziej ucieszycie się, że wyzwania będą jeszcze trudniejsze. '''Wszyscy: '''Buu... '''Victoria: '''Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie bardzo zaaaaaarżarte! Hahahaha! Będzie piracka zabawa! Ale do rzeczy... na wschodzie tej wyspy, znajduje się zatoczka. Wczorajszej nocy, przybyły do niej trzy statki pirackie. Na każdym z nich można znaleźć interesujące rzeczy. Te rzeczy które będziecie musieli przynieść tu do mnie, wylosujecie w... ''Szef przywozi zasłonięta maszyne, która po chwili odkrywa. 'Victoria: '''O to - Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarckpot! Hahahaha! Ponieważ Jake wygrał poprzednie wyzwanie pierwszy losuję przedmiot. ''Jake podchodzi do maszyny, oraz przeciąga wajchę. Wylosowuje - Obraz. 'Victoria: '''Aaaaaa! Słynny obraz, legendarnego artysty - Leonardo VaDinci - Dama z kociakiem. Oczywiście w role damy wcielam się ja. Znajduję się on na zachodnim statku pirackim. Kolejną osobą będzie Nina. '''Maia: '''Czemu Nina a nie ja? '''Victoria: '''Bo tak ja powiedziałam! '''Maia: '''Ugh! ''Nina podchodzi do maszyny, oraz wylosowuje skrzynie. 'Victoria: '''Stara, zgubiona skrzynia pełna starych pamiątek z wakacji, mojej kuzynki - Diany. Mieszka niedaleko swojego domku na plaży, a przynajmniej tak było ostatnim razem kiedy ją odwiedzałam. Wschodni statek. '''Maia: '''Teraz ja! ''Maia podchodzi do niej, oraz wylosowuje posążek. 'Victoria: '''A o to oryginalny posążek przedstawiający mnie... i Diane. Ahhh... tak wiele ze sobą mamy wspólnego. Teraz gdy wylosowaliście przedmioty... '''Maia: '''A w którym statku ja mam szukać? '''Victoria: '''Prawie zapomniałam... twój statek to ten najbardziej wysunięty na morze. '''Maia: '''CO? Czemu akurat on? '''Victoria: '''Bo to jedyny który został. A teraz przygotujcie się do wyzwania. Na miejsca! Gotowi! Start! ''Trójka uczestników rzuciła się do biegu, oraz wyruszyła w kierunku zatoki na wschodzie wyspy. Błyskawicznie zniknęli z horyzontu Victorii. 'Victoria: '''Andy! Przynieś mi telefon, musze szybko wykonać rozmowę telefoniczną z moją kuzynką. Las ''Pomimo tego, że pobiegli rozproszeni, to wciąż byli blisko siebie. Jake najbardziej wysunął się na przód. Zaraz za nim Maia i Nina. Obie rozmawiały ze sobą. 'Nina: '''Maia! Maia! '''Maia: '''Czego? '''Nina: '''Pamiętaj, że musimy razem uporać się z wyzwaniem. '''Maia: '''I tak nie zamierzałam popłynąć na tamten statek. '''Nina: '''To dobrze, dziś sprawimy, że Jake wyleci z tego programu i dostanie olśnienia, a propo naszych umiejętności. ''Obie pobiegły dalej, nie wiedząc, że Jake ukrył się za drzewem i to podsłuchał. W pokoju zwierzeń: Jake 'Jake: '''Czemu myślą, że znieważam umiejętności kobiet? Ja tylko mówię o nich. Maia zazwyczaj nic nie robiła poza opalaniem się, a Nina jeszcze nic nie pokazała. Musze wygrać, bo inaczej wypadnę z programu. Zatoka: Wschód ''Maia i Nina dotarły na wschód zatoki i rzeczywiście znajdował się tam statek piracki. Początkowo nie widziały dwóch pozostałych, ale Maia zobaczyła swój stateczek. Był on bardzo daleko na horyzoncie i ledwo go było widać. 'Nina: '''Pierwszy problem - jak dostaniemy się do kabiny? '''Maia: '''Yyyy... przebierzemy się za piratki? '''Nina: '''Nie to bezsensu... na pewno nas zdemaskują. '''Maia: '''A co jeśli są tacy tępi i nas nie zdemaskują? '''Nina: '...lepiej nie ryzykować. Dobra mam plan! Nina i Maia zaczęły omawiać plan, który wymyśliła Nina. Były one jednak dyskretne i nikt ich nie podsłuchiwał. Zatoka: Zachód Tymczasem Jake był zajęty nad swoim statkiem. Był on trochę inny od tego dziewczyn, bardziej mroczny i nieprzyjacielski. To jednak nie zniechęciło chłopca. Zaczął oglądać go, ze wszystkim stron, po czym obmyślić plan. 'Jake: '''Musze, się jakoś niepostrzeżenie dostać na statek. Ale najpierw, zobaczę co tam się dzieje. ''Jake wskoczył na jedną z okien statku, oraz powoli wskakiwał na otwory, od kul armatnich. To była najprostsza droga dostana się tam. W pewnym momencie jednak spadł, ponieważ brakło jednego otworu. 'Jake: '''Dziwne... powinien się tam znajdować. ''Chłopak zauważył linkę wiszącą tuż przy statku. Podpłynął do niej, oraz rzucił nią w jeden z otworów. Linka się zaczepiła i Jake, mógł spokojnie wspinać się na nią. Robił to powoli, jednak już w połowie drogi, słyszał rozmowy pirackie. Co prawda były zagłuszone szumem, ale był to znak, że jednak nie jest on opuszczony. Gdy był już przy samej górze, zatrzymał się. Zaczął oglądać co robią ludzie na tym statku, przez jeden z otworów. Była dziura w podłodze i mógł także usłyszeć ich rozmowy. 'Pirat nr.1: '''Myślisz, że to dobry cel? '''Pirat nr.2: '''Na tej wyspie, znajduje się droga willa. Będziemy mieć tyle łupów, że aż nie starczy, przewieźć ich za pierwszym razem. W pokoju zwierzeń: Jake '''Jake: '''Skąd tu się wzięli prawdziwi piraci? Najpierw jakiś król nocy, potem tubylcy, a teraz oni? Ta wyspa jest naprawdę dziwna i niepokojąca. A co jeśli Victoria, nie jest tą za kogo się uważa? ''Nagranie w pokoju zwierzeń się przerywa i widać telewizor, w którym ono jest. Tą całą zaistniałą sytuacje ogląda Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Tak... ukrywam... Nikt na tej wyspie się nie zorientował, że wynajmuje specjalnych ludzi od tej roboty? Fachowców nie trudno znaleźć. No dobra, dalsza część tego odcinka po przerwie w Totalnej Porażce Tropikalnej Wyspie! Zatoka: Wschód ponownie ''Nina i Maia postanowiły wcielić swój plan w życie. Weszli na mostek, którym można się było dostać na pokład, oraz weszły na niego. Zauważyli tam grupke piratów, zajmującą się swoimi sprawami - przekładali różne skrzynie, rozmawiali ze sobą, sprawdzali łupy itp. Było by to czymś szalonym gdyby nie to że obie były... prawie nagie. Weszły na pokład w samej bieliźnie. Wszyscy przestali na razie robić to co robili i skierowali swój wzrok na te dwie uczestniczki. '' '''Losowy pirat: '''AAAAAA! Co to za piękne ciałko! ''Piraci nie mogli się na nie napatrzyć. Cały czas kusił ich wzrok, oraz chcieli ich za wszelką cenę dotknąć. 'Nina: '''Jesteśmy tylko złudzeniem optycznym. Nasze ciała to tylko chwilowe skupisko gazów oraz różnych związków chemicznych i własności substancji. ''Piraci chwile próbowali przetworzyć te informacje które do nich dotarły. Najwyraźniej nie byli zbytnio inteligętni. 'Maia: '''Nie możecie nas dotknąć bo znikniemy. '''Piraci: '''NIEEEEEEEE! ''Nagle coś dziwnego spadło z nieba i stworzyło zasłonę dymną. Dziewczyny nie wiedziały co to jest, ale wykorzystały to, oraz pobiegły w stronę kabiny, w której miały szukać skarbów. Po chwili dym ustał, a piraci zobaczyli, że te dwie dziewczyny zniknęły. Na pokład przybył wychudzony mały nowicjusz. 'Mały pirat: '''Prz-prz-przepraszam, ale przypadkowo wypuściłem bomby dymowe. '''Pirat nr.1: '''To przez ciebie te dwie lalunie zniknęły! '''Pirat nr.2: '''Przywołajmy go do porządku. '''Pirat nr.3: '''Boleśnie... Zatoka: Zachód ponownie ''Jake po kilku minutach słuchania rozmów piratów, postanowił ruszyć do kabiny. Zaczął chodzić po mrokach, oraz bez przerwy błądził gdzieś, ponieważ brakowało światła pod pokładem. Jake'owi przypomniało mu się, o tym co nosi pod czapką. Był to telefon na kryzysowe sytuacje. Zawsze go tam trzymał w, a teraz zaszła potrzeba użycia go. Wyjął go oraz oświetlał sobie drogę. Nie wiedział jednak kiedy znajdzie się przy kabinie, dlatego musiał szukać ścian. To właśnie tam powinien wyjść. Natrafił na nią przypadkiem po kilku minutach. I znów jego telefon się przydał - miał wbudowane kilka narzędzi - wśród nich scyzoryk. Użył go by wydrzeć dziurę w deskach. Pokład i tak już się walił, dlatego bez problemu poradził sobie z nią. Wyjrzał na powierzchnie i sprawdził gdzie się znajduje. Tak jak myślał - był przed drzwiami do kabiny. 'Jake: '''Bingo! ''Dyskretnie je otworzył, oraz wysunął się z pokładu, tak by go nie zauważono, po czym zamknął drzwi. Szedł powoli na dół kabiny, tak aby w razie potrzeby zatrzymać się. Nikt nie wiedział czy ktoś mógł się tam znajdować. Na szczęście, była ona opustoszała. Pełna papierów oraz różnych skrzynek i innych łupów, musiała mieć ten obraz. Kabina w statku: Dziewczyny Podobna sytuacja, była u dziewczyn. Dotarły do podobnego pokoju, pełnym różnych rzeczy. Również nikogo tam nie było, ale za to była zapalona lampa. 'Maia: '''A co jeśli ktoś tu jest? '''Nina: '''Schowamy się w tej stercie rzeczy. To nie problem. '''Maia: '''Ty poszukaj tej skrzyni na dnie, a ja na górze tej sterty. '''Nina: '''Zaraz chwila czemu ja na dnie? '''Maia: '''Bo ja nie dam tam sobie rady '''Nina: '''Ale... ''Maja już jej nie słuchała, tylko nurkowała w tej stercie rzeczy. W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina 'Nina: '''Maia zaczyna się rządzić! Musze jej przypomnieć, że to mój statek i jak coś to może spadać na swój. Kabina w statku: Jake ''Jake zobaczył, że w kabinie znajduje się dużo obrazów. Przeglądał wszystkie ściany z nadzieją, że gdzieś tam leży obraz. Ku oczekiwaniom, znalazł go. W nienaruszonym stanie i do tego mały - łatwo było go przemycić. Chłopak chciał wydostać się z tego bagna rzeczy. Powoli robił kroki i starał się zrobić jak najmniej hałasu. Wyszedł na schody, oraz kierował się ku wyjściu. Otworzył drzwi i rozglądał się po pokładzie. Wszyscy zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu i omawiali coś. Sądząc, że nikt go nie zauważy, zaczął skradać się po pokładzie ku wyjściu. 'Pirat nr.1: '''Pewnie w środkowej części wyspy musi znajdować się ta willa. '''Pirat nr.2: '''Tam najtrudniej się dostać. '''Pirat nr.1: '''Spokojnie, nic nie zrobią nam, jeśli otoczymy ich w nocy. Ej ty młody! '''Młody pirat: '''Tak? Co mogę zrobić dla ciebie? '''Pirat nr.1: '''Przynieść trochę wina. '''Młody pirat: '''Dobrze, zrobię tak. ''Młody pirat odszedł od stołu oraz poszedł po wino. Zauważył, że ktoś jest na ich pokładzie i dodatkowo... kradnie ich łupy. 'Młody pirat: '''AAAAAA! INTRUZ! INTRUZ! INTRUZ! '''Pirat nr.1: '''CO SIĘ DZIEJE! '''Jake: '''O nie! ''Młody pirat wyciągnął swoją jedyną broń którą była - Flara i wycelował w nią w Jake'a, nie wiedząc że to ona. 'Pirat nr.1: '''Chwila to flara... '''Młody pirat: '''INTRUZ! INTRUZ! INTRUZ! ''Flara wystrzeliła oraz dała po sobie znak... znak że są w gotowości. Statek piracki: Dziewczyny Tymczasem dziewczyny również, znalazły łup. Była to duża skrzynia i ciężko było im ją przetransportować. Nina i Maia wyszły po schodach, otwarły drzwi od kabiny i zaczęło oglądać co się dzieje na pokładzie. Podobnie jak u Jake'a wszyscy zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu. Dziewczyny to zauważyły, oraz wyszły na pokład w kierunku kładki. 'Pirat nr.1: '''ATAK! ATAK! ATAK! ''Pomiędzy piratami rozpoczęła się walka na śmierć i życie. Zaczęli do siebie strzelać z kul armatnich, robiąc przy tym wiele strat. Jedna z tych kul wytrąciła przez przypadek skrzynie którą niosły Maia i Nina. Piraci wtedy zauważyli je z powrotem. 'Pirat nr.3: '''AAA! To te dziewczyny co twierdziły, że nie są prawdziwe. Okłamały nas! '''Pirat nr.4: '''Policzymy się z nimi, tak jak policzyliśmy sobie z tym żółtodziobem. ''Nina próbowała coś wymyślić, coś co by ułatwiło im w ucieczce. Tymczasem Maia... wystawiła ją i uciekła. 'Nina: '''MAIA! W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Jak mogła mnie tak zostawić? I co ma z tego? To nie jej łup, więc najwyżej to ja moge wygrać a nie ona. Zatoka: Wschód ponownie ''Maia zaczęła szukać skrzyni gdzieś w krzakach. Całkiem zapomniała, że każda osoba musi przynieść inny łup. Znalazła ją przy brzegu, w wodzie. Na szczęście nie wpadła do morza - wtedy już by było po niej. Teraz musiała ją tylko przenieść, co nie było takie łatwe. Tymczasem Nina wypadła z pokładu i ledwo udało się jej przeżyć. Wpadła do wody i stamtąd ruszyła na brzeg. Gdy wyszła z niej, rozglądała się po okolicy. Nie mogła nigdzie zobaczyć Mai. Nie znalazła także skrzyni, więc jedynym rozwiązaniem było, pójść do willi Victorii. Willa Victroii Victoria i Andy opalali się, podczas gdy uczestnicy zmierzali się z wyzwaniem. 'Victoria: '''Kocham tą robotę! Moge się opalać tyle ile chce, a reszta wykonuje te wyzwanie. ''Nagle przybywa wykończona Maia ze skrzynią. 'Maia: '''Jestem! I mam łup! '''Victoria: '''OOO! CO my tu mamy! ''Victoria wstaję z niechęcią i podchodzi do Mai, która przyniosła skrzynie. Tuż za nią zjawia się Nina. 'Nina: '''No nie! Nie zdążyłam. ''Po chwili przybiega również Jake z obrazem. Gdy widzi Maie i Nine, pada na ziemie. 'Jake: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEE! '''Maia: '''Victoria, pierwsza dotarłam więc wygrywam? '''Victoria: '''Em... ale czy to był twój łup? '''Maia: '''TAK '''Nina: '''NIE '''Jake: '''O ile pamiętam to skrzynia miała być Niny... '''Maia: '''Zamknij się... '''Victoria: '''Jake ma racje, to nie twój łup więc nie wygrywasz zadania. '''Maia: '''NIEEEEEE! '''Victoria: '''Wygrywa je Nina! Gratulacje! Dostajesz się do finału tej edycji Totalnej Porażki! '''Nina: '''WOOOOHOOOOOOO! '''Victoria: '''Umyjcie się i wieczorem spotykamy się na ceremonii. ''Victoria odchodzi wraz z łupami. 'Nina: '''Mam dość tego! Mieliśmy mieć sojusz, a tobie całkiem odwaliło. ''Nina również odchodzi. Na ceremonii Cała trójka siedzi już na miejscach. Przychodzi Victoria. 'Victoria: '''Tak jak powiedziałam - Nina wygrywa dzisiejsze wyzwanie i jest już w finale, ale... zostało jeszcze jedno wolne miejsce. Tak dziś, Nina ma prawo wyboru kto wypadnie z gry. Więc... kto będzie walczył z tobą w finale o okrągły milion dolarów? '''Nina: '''To oczywiste że Jake. Maia, przykro mi ale mam cię dość. Myślałam, że uda nam się wygrać i pozbyć jego, ale ty oczywiście musiałaś grać jak zwykle tylko na swoją korzyść. Jakim cudem ty tak daleko zaszłaś? '''Maia: '''To się nazywa gra! Tu trzeba się ustawić, tak by wygrać, a moja eliminacja to zwykły fart. '''Nina: '''I twoja niekompetencja... ''Szef bierze Maie oraz idzie z nią do armaty. 'Maia: '''Puszczaj mnie! Sama mam nogi. ''Szef wkłada Maie do armaty. Victoria podchodzi do niej, oraz bierze przycisk wystrzeliwujący ją. Naciska go. '''Maia: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Victoria: '''Tym razem bez ostatniego słowa. I tak oto, dotarliśmy do finału! Nie mam co tu dużo gadać - weźmie w nim udział Nina oraz Jake. Tak oto kończymy przed ostatni odcinek: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki